Conflicting Emotions
by lazy.like.shika
Summary: Sasuke and Ino are never meant to be. A SasuIno angst collection.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

.

A/N: I love SasuIno. But they're giving me all this angst-y feels right now T_T Plus I've always wanted to do an angst theme collection.

.

Warning: This will be a vignette style of writing - all/most chapters will be unrelated to one another. Will be mostly SasuInoSaiSaku.

.

* * *

.

Conflicting Emotions

.

**1**

.

* * *

.

.

"You look happy."

"That's because I am." Ino smiled. It was a small one but still, it should count as a smile right? "You're happy as well, ne Sasuke-kun? After all, Sakura's a glowing expectant mother."

He finally looked straight at her. A hint of pride and fondness on his voice. "She is carrying an Uchiha heir after all."

"Yes, yes of course." She needs to go now. Her heart doesn't need to be broken again while she's still on the process of healing it. "I should go. Sai is waiting for me."

His hands instantly grasp her arm, preventing her to flee. "Should you? He can wait."

Ino smiled, genuine this time, at Sasuke's reaction. But she can't relish on that small hope. Grabbing the hand on her arms, she squeezed it before letting it go. "He can wait. He's been waiting all this time. But I can't. I need to go before I do something stupid."

"Ino - "

"Sasuke-kun. You are happy right?" She reminded him. She reminded herself.

Five heart-beats passed and still no answer. She needs to go. So she did. This time, he didn't stop her. And as she quickly made her way to meet the other man, she realized Sasuke didn't answer her as well the first time she asked him if he was happy.

.

.

* * *

End 1

September 10, 2012

* * *

I will go now and try to update my other stories. Happy ones.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

.

A/N: This is the result after reading a SasuSaku summary. Yes, even a summary can do this to me T-T

.

* * *

.

Conflicting Emotions

.

**2**

.

* * *

.

.

He can smell ink on her hair. If they've only met now, Sasuke would assume Ino's an artist, a painter. She's not though. She can't even draw a human without looking like an animal of some sort. But Sai is. An artist through and through. And he can smell him on her.

Sasuke tightened his grip on Ino when he caught a faint smell of charcoal on her neck, on her shoulders, on her body. Usually it's only on her hair. Sometimes on the inside of her palms. Flash of possessiveness wash over him. Without breaking the contact on their lips, he lifted Ino and her legs instantaneously circled his waist. Arriving at her shower, she pushed her against the wall, her legs landing on the floor. He quickly twisted the shower knob, not caring that their clothes are getting soaked with them.

"Sasuke!" Ino screeched.

He kissed her until he's sure she'll only shout his name in pleasure. "You smell."

"I just came back from mission then you attacked me." Ino chuckled as Sasuke nibbled her neck. She felt her nose buried in his hair and she suddenly paused. His chest constricted, knowing what was wrong.

He kissed her again, deeper yet gentler this time. He can't decide which one is worst, him smelling ink on Ino or knowing that Ino can smell cherry blossom on him. Her fiancé Sai. His wife Sakura.

Sasuke corrected himself as he wiped the tears on her cheeks. "We smell."

.

.

* * *

End

September 15, 2012

* * *

Will be updating GLOMP within the week. I need some happy thoughts to work on.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

.

Warning: Sasuke OC ahead. Sorry, I tried T-T

.

* * *

.

Conflicting Emotions

.

**3**

.

* * *

.

.

Like what he usually does for the past months, Sasuke dropped by at the Academy after his mission debriefing. He quickened his steps when he heard cheering from the training ground. The children are probably doing some practical tests.

When he arrived, there were five students lined up from the starting point for the target boards, ready to throw their kunais. The rest of their classmates were at their back, cheering for them.

"Go!" Sasuke heard his former sensei, Iruka, gave the signal. All but one threw their kunais immediately.

Sasuke smirked when he recognized the raven-haired boy who still yet needs to do his turn.

"Any problem?" Iruka asked, concerned dripping from his voice.

His black hair that's tied on a low ponytail swayed as the boy shook his head.

Sasuke's smirked got wider. There's nothing wrong with the boy, except maybe he's a show off. A trait that he definitely got from his mother. But then again, there's nothing wrong with that if you have the skills to flaunt.

One, two, three quick throws of kunais. All within target. An extraordinary talent for a six-year old. The rest of the kids – well mostly the girls – squealed. On the corner of his vision, he spotted a brown-haired boy frown, his pearly eyes downcast. Sasuke felt sorry for him. He's the weapon's mistress son after all. But then again, the raven haired boy's mother is formidable as well.

As the students started to scatter for their break, he caught the boy's eyes. His black eyes widened as he smiled, running to where Sasuke is.

"Did you see me? Did you see me?" He excitedly asks. "Just a few centimeters and it would've perfectly landed at the center and I would've beaten Hizashi!"

Change the boy's hair into long blonde and eyes into blue-green and you'll have a mini version of his famed grandfather. Sasuke ruffled the shorter one's hair, like how a proud father should. "I saw you. You did great. Next time you'll beat Neji's son."

"Then can I practice with you again when you have time? Please, please, please?"

Sasuke tried his best not to roll his eyes as the boy pouted at him, his eyes a bit teary. Another trait – or more of a manipulative tactic - that he learned from his mother. Chuckling a bit, he pokes him gently at his little forehead. "Just tell me when."

"Father!"

Both of their heads turn to their right and saw a pink-haired girl coming their way. Sasuke's eyes softened upon seeing her daughter.

"Father you're back!" the girl screamed as she hugged Sasuke. "Did you miss me? Because mother and I missed you!"

"Jeez, Mikoto, can you lower it down? Your father's not deaf you know." The boy huffed.

"Mind your own business Yamanaka." His daughter sneered before sticking out her tongue.

"Why you - "

"Mikoto, Shin." Iruka called, effectively getting their attention as he walked towards them. He lowered himself a bit so he could meet his two students at eye level. "Is that how you talk to a friend?"

"No." Shin answered immediately, his face tinted with pink. Shyly he added, "I'm sorry."

"Well you should - " his daughter started.

"Mikoto." Sasuke warned gently. He wasn't sure if she got her stubbornness from him or her mother. Probably both that's why she's a fighter.

"I'm sorry, too." Her daughter finally let out. Definitely not as sincere as Shin's. They will need to talk about that later at home.

"Everybody's good then!" Iruka exclaimed. Standing up to his full height, Iruka grinned. "Why don't you two go ahead, break's almost over. Then it's art time." He directed the last part to the young boy.

"Finally!" Shin hooted. He turned his attention back to Sasuke, giving him a quick hug. "I'll go ahead uncle Sasuke! I'd been waiting all day to use the new paint set that my daddy gave me. I promised him a new painting to hang on his office wall when he and mommy returns from uncle Gaara's."

As a ninja, it is a must to strengthen your emotions at will so you can succeed in any missions. Sasuke had done great on that. But somehow, no matter how many times this scenario happened, his heart would always still clutch hard when Shin talks about his parents endearingly.

"You can definitely tell that they're Sakura and Ino's children." Iruka commented before making his way to follow the two children who started to race towards the building."See you around, Sasuke."

He didn't even right away notice when his daughter bade him goodbye. Don't get him wrong. He loves Mikoto more than he could ever imagine. But he can't help when each one of the what-ifs would come rushing in all the same time.

What if he didn't leave the village? What if he didn't give in to his lust when he got drunk with Sakura? What if he can hurt Sakura? What if he doesn't care for Sakura? What if he had fought for Ino? What if he realized sooner what he was feeling for Ino? What if he can be totally selfish all over again?

Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't need to hope that Mikoto's hair would turn to blonde or Shin's eyes would be able to turn to red as he will like his.

.

.

* * *

End

September 20, 2012

* * *

Sasuke's too OOC? Forgive me. I tried revising it (even tried including Ino at the scene) many times but I can't seem to make Sasuke IC. If something comes up, I'll edit this one.

And for shameless promotion, please checkout my other story GLOMP. It's finally updated!


End file.
